Love's Worth Wrestling For
by hashtagxheel
Summary: The Superstars and Divas of WWE do battle in the squared circle every night. But love? Well, that's a battle none of them are as prepared for as they think. Cena, RKO, Mickie, Kelly, LayCool, Undertaker, Miz, Kaval, Melina, and more. R&R!
1. Eight in the Morning

_Warning: there are LOTS of characters, these are just a few. Most of the current Superstars, along with a few released Divas. This picks up the morning after a RAW/SmackDown super show. _

Dave Batista grimaced in pain as he applied an ice pack to the back of his neck. He sighed and sank deeper into his chair.

"Thanks a lot for that RKO last night, Randy," he said.

"Oh come on," said Randy, putting his coffee cup back on the table, "That happened, what, twelve hours ago? How long are you gonna hold that shit over my head?"

"Until my damn neck stops hurting," Dave replied, holding the ice pack on his neck with one hand and taking a bite of pancakes with the other.

"Dude, at least you're on SmackDown," John said to Dave, "you've only gotta deal with that at house shows. I put up with that shit on the regular!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Randy.

The guys—who, strangely enough, prided themselves on being best friends—were really ready to get into it when three girls sauntered into the hotel's dining room.

Mickie James leaned over John's shoulder and kissed him. "Be nice, guys," she said.

"I'm trying," John replied.

"It's not my man's fault he has a pension for causing pain," Kelly Kelly, government name Barbie Blank, smiled as she wrapped her arms around Randy's broad shoulders.

Dave rolled his eyes as his girlfriend, Beth Phoenix, sat down on his lap.

"Poor Dave," she said.

"My neck hurts like a bitch," said Dave, "massage it for me, babe?"

"I'm gonna have to pass right now, sweetheart," Beth replied, "the girls and I are going to get coffee." Beth, Mickie, and Barbie immediately took off in the direction of the espresso machine.

Dave groaned. "I _cannot _catch a break this morning!"

_Awwwesome! I came to play, there's a price to pay..._

Mike Mizanin's ringing phone awoke both him and his now-extremely-unhappy girlfriend, Alicia Fox.

A groggy Mike answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Dude, are you hung over or something? 'Cause you _so_ sound like it."

Mike recognized the voice as that of his NXT rookie, Alex Riley.

"No, I was asleep," Mike replied, "just like other normal people are at eight AM on a Saturday morning."

"Oops, sorry," Alex replied, "So I guess that means you and Alicia don't wanna come working out with Ashley and I?"

Mike suddenly sat up in bed. He looked over at Alicia, who was just beginning to fall back asleep. "Meet you at the gym in twenty," Mike said.

Mark Calaway had just woken up and was watching when someone knocked on the door to he and his wife Michelle's hotel room.

"Who the hell...?" Mark began to ask, but a British-accented voice cut him off.

"Mr. and Mrs. Calaway, open this door!" Layla El, Michelle's best friend called from the other side of the door. Michelle came out of the bathroom, with her blonde hair in a ponytail, a bottle of water in her hand, and clad in a sports bra and shorts.

"What's Lays doing here this early?" Mark asked as Michelle kissed him on the cheek.

"We're going jogging," Michelle replied in her thickly Southern accented voice, "Can't you tell?" She gestured to her clothes.

"_Please _tell me Kaval had enough sense not to go with you two at this hour," said Mark, referring to Layla's boyfriend (and Team LayCool's NXT rookie), Brandon "Kaval" Silvestry.

Michelle laughed. "You know just as well as I do that Brandon's not a morning person," she said.

"A man after my own heart," Mark replied, "Screw jogging! TV is where it's at on Saturday mornings."

Michelle just shook her head before smiling at her husband and disappearing out the door.

_Okay, so nothing's going on just yet...I'm pretty much just giving you all a chance to feel out the characters. But fear not! Exciting times are on the way(: _


	2. Maybe, Baby

_It's still Saturday morning. Most of the Superstars are at the hotel, either beginning their day or too sore from the night before to do much of anything just yet. Everyone is rubbing the sleep from their eyes except Eve Torres, who had a sleepless night._

Eve had been in the bathroom all morning. She tried to wrap her head around this entire situation. She'd been doing nothing but contemplating the situation, and it wasn't Adam she was worried about; she was more worried about herself. She wasn't worried about herself in a selfish way, but in a scared way. She was _not_ ready for this.

Adam "Edge" Copeland rolled over in bed and stuck his arm out, expecting his arm to fall over his fiancee, Eve. He sat up in bed to see the hotel room bathroom's door closed and the light on.

"Eve, babe?" he called.

"Yeah?" Eve's voice responded from the other side of the door. Adam could tell her voice was thick with tears.

"Are you alright? I think you've been in there a while," said Adam.

"I'm fine," Eve said, "I'll be out in a minute."

_Bullshit_, Adam thought_, you're not fine. Why won't you just say what's wrong?_

Just then, Eve came out of the bathroom and, instead of plopping on the bed next to Adam, she went straight for the closet and began throwing on clothes.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going this early?"

Eve nervously ran her fingers through her curly brown hair. "I've, uh, gotta go see Nikki and Brie," she said, "it's pretty important." _Important doesn't even BEGIN to cover it_, Eve thought.

"Important enough for me to know?" Adam asked.

"Nope, just girl talk," Eve replied. She snatched her purse off the dresser and leaned over to kiss Adam. "I'll be back soon."

It might have been nine AM on a Saturday, but that didn't stop Stephen "Sheamus" Farrelly and his girlfriend, Gail Kim, from having one of their world-class arguments.

"So you expect me to sit back and deal with it?" Stephen asked, "Vince is making me drop my title to Cena...AGAIN!"

"Why the hell are you surprised?" Gail asked, "You knew you weren't gonna be champion forever!" Gail's voice was raising with each word. She loved Stephen, she really did, but this WWE Championship business had really gotten out of hand lately. He was only meant to be obsessed with the title in storyline, but lately, he'd been bringing his work home with him, and now it was all he wanted to talk about. That being said, it was now all they ever argued about.

''I never expected to be champion forever," said Stephen, "but you know what I did expect? I expected you to care, Gail! I expected you to be supportive and be happy for me and console me when Randy and Paul beat the shit out of me..."

Gail put one manicured finger to Stephen's lips. "Don't even go there," she said, "I've been there for you since day one. I've had your back since you debuted in ECW. I loved you when you first came to RAW and no one could stand you. I was there for you when you won the title the first time, when you lost it, when you won it again, and I'll still be there for you when you drop it again! Don't you understand that?"

Stephen sighed. He could feel himself gradually calming down. All of him and Gail's arguments followed this same pattern: they pissed each other off, World War 3 would start, and then she would calm him down. It was a vicious cycle, but, the more he thought about it, there was no one else he'd rather be in this vicious cycle with.

The thought made Stephen smile. "Of course I understand," he said, "I'm sorry, Gail."

With that, Gail couldn't help but smiled herself. She kissed Stephen. "I love you, you idiot," she said, "and no matter what, you'll always be _my_ champion."

Nikki and Brie Bella were in Nikki and her boyfriend Evan Bourne's room talking when someone began frantically knocking on the door.

Brie turned to face the door. "Who the hell is that, the FBI?"

Nikki laughed and got up to open the door. "Well, that would definitely be a good excuse to knock like a crazy person." Nikki peered through the peephole to see her and Brie's best friend Eve standing in the hallway. She was visibly shaken. She opened the door.

"Hey, Eve," she said, "what's up?"

"Is Brie here?" Eve quickly asked.

"Yeah," Nikki answered cautiously, still not knowing what was up with Eve, "are you okay?"

Eve walked inside the hotel room. "I have something to tell you two. It's...important," she said.

Brie immediately sat up on the bed. "What's it about?"

"It's about Adam and I," Eve replied.

"Are you guys breaking up?" Nikki asked. _God, I hope not_.

"Oh, no way," said Eve, "but this is just as big of a step."

Brie was lost. "What do you mean?"

Eve took a deep breath. "You know how I wasn't feeling good these last few days?"

"Yeah," Nikki and Brie answered in unison.

At this point, Eve couldn't take it anymore; she just decided to cut to the chase. "You guys are gonna be godmothers in seven-and-a-half months," she blurted.

The twins' jaws dropped. "You mean you're..._pregnant_?" Nikki asked, "Does Adam know?"

Eve shook her head no. "I just found out myself," she said, "but please don't let anyone else find out, guys. All of our friends can know, just not now."

"Of course," said Nikki.

Evan was standing just outside the door as the girls' conversation wrapped up. Eve was..._pregnant_? Oh, boy. Just wait until he told Adam this.

_Awww, snap. Exactly how much does Evan know? And will Eve get to tell Adam before he does? Will Stephen and Gail have another epic argument? Well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out(:_


	3. Leave It Alone

_**It's the next day, Monday, and everyone has arrived and is on their way to the arena that's going to host RAW that night.**_

Stephanie McMahon-Levesque and her husband, Paul "Triple H" Levesque were just pulling into the arena's parking lot when Paul let out a huge yawn.

"Thank God I'm driving," said Stephanie, "otherwise, we'd probably have gotten acquainted with that fire hydrant over there."

"Hey, I can't help it," said Paul, "between the sore ribs I've got from that Spear Adam gave me at the super show and Gail and Stephen's arguing, sleep was pretty much out of the question."

"I wouldn't know anything about the soreness," Stephanie said as she put the car in park, "but I'm definitely with you on how obnoxious their arguing is. Seriously, I could hear every word. He's still bitching about the fact that Dad is making him drop the title to John."

Paul rolled his eyes. Maybe it was the fact that he'd been wrestling for this company for 14 years or maybe it was his general lack of tolerance for complaining, but Stephen's tirades got on his nerves. He really had no idea how Gail put up with it. "Stephen's my friend and all, but sometimes, I just wanna..."

"Bitch slap him back to Dublin?" Stephanie suggested.

Paul laughed. "Exactly."

John Hennigan (Morrison), Melina Perez, Ted DiBiase, and Maryse Ouellet had shared a rental car and were on their way to the arena.

"Do you guys know what time Adam and Eve left?" Melina asked from the backseat.

"I'm guessing around the same time as the twins, Evan, and Zack," Morrison replied, "I saw her leaving Nikki and Evan's room this morning."

"As sick as she's been lately, I'm surprised she went anywhere," said Maryse, who was simultaneously engaging in the conversation and texting both Mickie and Maria.

"I know. Poor thing." said Melina.

Ted started sporadically laughing out of nowhere, to which Morrison raised an eyebrow. "You alright, man?"

"Please don't tell me I'm the only one who sees what's going on!" said Ted.

Maryse was confused. "I don't see where you're going with this, Teddy."

"Bet money she's knocked up," Ted said.

Melina was in denial. "Oh, come on, there's no way. Her and Adam haven't even been engaged that long."

"Well what if Adam doesn't know?" Ted asked.

"That makes no sense," said Morrison, pulling into the arena's parking lot, "why wouldn't she tell Adam?"

"But do you really think she'd still be in action if she was pregnant?" Maryse asked.

"I don't know how to explain this theory," said Ted, "truth be told, I really don't know where it came from. But I'm telling you, not too long from now, there's gonna be a little Rated-R Superstar running around. Mark my words!"

Morrison shook his head. "Impossible, dude."

Chris Irvine had been feeling weird ever since he woke up. It was this odd sensation of emptiness, of loneliness. This compulsion made him wake up insanely early this morning, and, consequently, he'd arrived at the arena insanely early. So here he was, in the locker room, alone, reminiscing...about him and Stephanie. It had been _so_ long since they'd been together. He'd sworn up and down that he was over her, and the truth was, he had been. But as of late, he couldn't even stand to see her and Paul together. He couldn't talk to her without thinking _What if?_

The sound of footsteps approaching the locker room shook Chris from his daydreams. He looked up to see his former NXT rookie Wade Barrett entering the locker room.

"Hey Chris," he said, in just about the thickest, most genuine British accent known to mankind, "what are you doing here so early?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I've just been doing a lot of thinking today," said Chris.

Wade sat down on the bench across from Chris. "About what?"

"About Stephanie."

"And Paul?"

"No...Stephanie and I," Chris said. He never thought the day would come when he'd say those words again.

"It's been, what, eight or nine years? What made you suddenly start thinking about Stephanie again?" Wade asked.

"I don't know. I was over her when we broke up, I really was, but now I'm having second thoughts..."

Wade raised his hand. "Chris, you're my mentor. You taught me everything I know. I care about you and respect you, which is why I want you to listen to the following statement very clearly:_ Leave it the fuck alone_. Understand?"

"You want me to just leave it alone?" Chris asked. He suddenly felt very restless and antsy. He stood up and started pacing around the locker room, "I've been "leaving it alone" for almost nine years!"

Wade stood to leave. "You're my friend, Chris, but so is Paul, and I'm not gonna let you ruin everything that he and Stephanie have together. I love you, man, but if I so much as sense that you're steal her away from him, I wouldn't hesitate to punch your lights out." Wow, he sounded like he really meant it.

"Well then I guess you're gonna have to knock me out," Chris replied, getting in Wade's face, "If Paul gets hurt, so be it, but I'm gonna get Stephanie back. I won't let her slip away again. I'm taking back what's mine, and I'll do whatever I have to to get her back."

_**Uh-oh, I can see trouble already. What exactly is Chris planning to get Stephanie back? Will Paul find out before it's too late? How long will it be before John M., Melina, Ted, and Maryse (and everyone else) find out about the baby? Better yet, when will Eve tell Adam? Stay tuned ;) **_


	4. I'm Not Over You Just Yet

_**It's during the RAW broadcast. The Superstars are backstage, talking, getting ready for matches, etc. John, Randy, Adam, Mike, and Paul are in the locker room suiting up and chatting.**_

__"So what's it like, Adam?" John asked, pulling his purple and yellow "Never Give Up/Cenation" t-shirt over his broad shoulders.

"What's what like?" Adam asked.

"Being engaged," John replied.

Adam really didn't know how to answer that question. What _did_ it feel like? Of course, the first few days after he'd popped the question had felt different, but after that, he and Eve had gone back to normal. Maybe it was because they were so at ease with each other that the transition from boyfriend and girlfriend to fiancees had been so easy. That was a good thing, right?

"It feels...great," Adam said, "when do you guys plan on proposing?" That had been a general question for everyone.

"Don't look at me," Paul said, "I put a ring on it a _long_ time ago."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Who knows. I mean, Barbie and I are so comfortable where we are now that I'm afraid to mess it up."

"Not just that," said Mike, his United States title and Money in the Bank briefcase resting in his lap (they never left it), "but Barbie's like a little kid, dude. How old is she, twenty-three? Give it time, man. As far as Victoria and I are concerned, we haven't been going out long enough to even think about getting engaged."

So that only left John to reply. Truth was, he'd been thinking about proposing to Mickie for a while, he just hadn't known when or how. They'd been together almost three years, and he knew the time was coming.

"Soon, guys. Mickie and I will be engaged soon." John said simply.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "How soon?"

John took a matching purple and yellow hat from his locker and put it on. He stood to leave. "Sooner than you think," he called over his shoulder.

"_She's what?"_ Zack Ryder, Tyson Kidd, David Hart Smith and Natalya Neidhart couldn't seem to wrap their heads around what Evan had just told them...about Eve.

"Has she told Adam yet?" Natalya asked.

"She hasn't told anyone except Nikki and Brie." said Evan.

"So how do you know?" asked Zack, "And why didn't Brie tell me?" Not that he'd wanted to know that badly anyway, but Zack—a.k.a Matthew Cardona—was wondering why Brie, his girlfriend, had left him out of the loop on this one.

"Eve was talking to the girls in me and Brie's room yesterday before we checked out. I left my key in the room and I just waited until they were done talking to knock on the door." said Evan.

"Wait, you mean the twins don't know that you know?" asked Tyson.

Just then the twins rounded the corner. "We don't know what?" they asked.

"Nothing, babe..." Zack started to say as he kissed Brie hello. But DH just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"That Evan knows that Eve is pregnant," DH blurted.

Evan flew off the handle. "Dammit, DH!" he said.

Nikki eyed Evan venomously. "How did you find out?"

_ Busted,_ Evan thought. "I was standing outside the door when you and Brie were talking to Eve."  
"Well if you'd listened close enough, you would've heard Eve say she wasn't ready for anyone to know! She's waiting to tell Adam. Do you know what you've done?"

"Nikki, babe, I didn't know..." Evan was starting to ask for forgiveness, but Nikki didn't wanna hear it.

"I can't talk to you about this right now. Brie and I have a match against Maryse and Alicia any minute now and I need a clear head. We'll finish this later."

As Nikki and Brie walked away, Evan knew he was in deep shit. He'd never meant to piss Nikki off. Tyson laid a sympathetic hand on Evan's shoulder.

"Good luck with that, man."

Despite what Wade had told him, Chris found himself here of all places: standing outside the door to the office. He didn't have Paul to worry about; he was in the locker room. Chris had thought this through...all until after she opened the door. Then what? He had no idea what he was gonna say to her.

His heart pounding in his chest, Chris knocked on the door to the office. A woman about 5'9 with long brown hair cascading over her shoulders and wearing a black skirt suit that hugged her awesome-from-years-of-ring-experience body opened the door. Her blue eyes lit up at the sight of Chris.

"Hey!" said Stephanie, who stood on her tip-toes to hug him, "What are you doing here? Don't you have a match against Justin tonight? Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Yeah, I should be," Chris replied, laughing slightly, "but there's something I really need to tell you. It came completely out of the blue, but it's really, _really_ important."

"Oh, okay," said Stephanie as she and Chris walked just inside the office door, "What is it?"

Here came the moment when Chris would have to say what he came to say, when he would get months of built up feelings off his chest. But how would he put this? Well, just saying it flat-out seemed to always work...

"I'm not over you!" Chris blurted. _Jeez, where had that come from? _He thought.

Stephanie couldn't believe what had just come out of his mouth. "You're _what_?"

Chris stepped closer to her. "I said I'm not over you. Stephanie Marie McMahon, I made the biggest mistake of my life eight years ago when I broke up with you. But I realize how stupid I was. I'm still in love with you!"

"First of all, my last name is Levesque," said Stephanie, "second of all, you know this is wrong Chris, it's all wrong. Paul, my husband, the man I'm married to, the father of my children, and the man you claim is your friend is the one I love. You know that."

Chris smirked. "It's not a matter of if I know, it's a matter of whether I care. There's still something between us, I can tell."

"Chris you're my _friend_,okay? My friend. Nothing more." Stephanie was growing impatient.

Chris turned to leave. "You're saying that now. Just give it time," he called over his shoulder.

Eve was in the Divas locker room talking to Melina, Mickie, and Barbie (no, Mickie and Barbie were not in action. They're SmackDown Divas, remember?) when the twins came rocketing around the corner.

"What's wrong? Did Vince sign some other twin Divas?" Mickie joked.

Ignoring Mickie's sarcasm, Brie got to the point. "Evan told Zack, Nat, TJ, and DH about the baby!"

Eve's heart dropped. "He did? Why? How did he find out?" Her mind was racing with a million questions. Now, she had no choice but to tell Adam before someone else did.

"We don't know how he found out, but he definitely knows," scowled Nikki, still extremely pissed at her boyfriend.

Mickie and Melina were still trying to wrap their heads around the situation. "You're _pregnant_?" they asked in unison.

Eve sighed. "Yes, I am. And now it's only a matter of time before the whole world knows."

_**Sorry this chapter was a little long, but I just had to end it in the middle of Eve's mental breakdown lol. So now that a lot more people know, will Eve get a chance to tell Adam about the baby herself, or will someone beat her to it? What did John mean by "Sooner than you think" when it comes to he and Mickie getting engaged? What did Chris mean when he told Stephanie "You're saying that now"? Keep reading;) REVIEW !:D**_


	5. Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

_**The next day, Tuesday, is the SmackDown/NXT tapings. Mark, Michelle, Layla, and Kaval (Brandon) are on their way to the arena. (P.S. I own NOTHING but the story. "Nothing" includes the people and the upcoming song lyrics.)**_

"_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandroooo! I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernandoooo!" _

Mark was trying his hardest to concentrate on driving but it was impossible with Michelle and Layla's less than American Idol worthy rendition of "Alejandro". He laughed as he looked in the rear view, where he could see Brandon sitting next to Layla in the backseat, plugging his ears.

"Will you guys _please _let Lady Gaga sing?" Brandon pleaded.

Michelle suddenly stopped singing. "Are you trying to imply that we can't sing?"

"I'm not implying, I'm _saying_ you two can't sing," said Brandon, "Lays, honey, I love you but I'm going deaf in my left ear." He gestured to the side where Layla was sitting.

Layla looked at him. "Well, when you put it that way..."

Mark cut her off. "Now that it's settled, can we put on something Brandon and I wanna listen to?"

Michelle pouted. "Fine." Much to her and Layla's chagrin, she changed the radio station.

_"Back off, I'll take you on, headstrong, I'll take on anyone! I know that you're all wrong, headstrong, we're headstrong!"_

Mark smiled and gave an approving nod. He looked in the rear view to see Brandon doing the same.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talkin' about!"

"So I take it Victoria was pretty pissed about me waking you guys up yesterday?" Alex and Mike were in the locker room getting ready for NXT.

Mike laughed. "Dude, you have _no_ idea. I caught hell! But you know how she is about working out, so it all balanced out in the end." Mike laced up one of his wrestling boots. "But enough about Alicia and I. What's up with you and Ashley?"

Alex smiled as he conjured up an image of his girlfriend, Ashley Valence. They had met at the beginning of NXT's second season. Sure, he was an egotistical asshole on the outside, but Ashley eventually got to know him and he'd swept her off her feet. The relationship was still fairly new (in the "honeymoon phase"), but Alex wasn't worried; he saw things between him and Ashley going places.

"It's been...uneventful," said Alex.

"In a good way or a bad way?" Mike asked, lacing up his other boot.

"In a good way—no arguments, no drama, none of that retarded shit," Alex replied.

"In other words, none of the shit Stephen and Gail are always arguing about?" joked Mike.

Alex laughed. "Exactly." He finished lacing up his boots and then turned to his pro. "Ready?" Mike grabbed his U.S. Title and Money in the Bank briefcase off the locker room bench.

"Ready."

Kofi Kingston and his NXT rookie, Mike McGillicutty (Joe) crossed paths with Ashley, Jamie Keyes, and Tiffany (Taryn) in the hallway.

"Good luck tonight, Joe," Ashley said.

Joe smiled. "When you're as good as I am, you don't need luck, Ash."

"You do if my boyfriend's your competition," said Ashley.

Kofi laughed. "Don't be so tough on him. The way he's been performing so far, Joe's got this competition in the bag. Sorry to break it to you, Ash, but Joe's gonna break your heart."

"And Alex's," added Joe.

"And Mike's," said Taryn.

"Jeez, competitive much?" asked Jamie.

Ashley shrugged. "What's wrong with a little friendly competition?"

"Oh come on. "NXT" and "friendly" shouldn't even be in the same sentence." said Joe.

"Damn straight," said Kofi, "and two words prove my point perfectly: Eli Cottonwood."

Maria was growing increasingly annoyed with Matt. Just a few minutes ago, they'd been laughing and talking, and then he got a text from someone and now he was acting all weird. Maria was trying her hardest to get him to tell her who it was.

"Come on, Matt. How bad is it?" asked Maria.

"I can't tell you. Well, I can, but I just shouldn't. It's drama waiting to happen, Ria, I promise you." Matt really didn't want to tell Maria who it was. The fact that this person had the audacity to come back just reopened a chapter of his life he thought was long since forgotten.

Maria suddenly got serious. "Matthew Moore Hardy, I'm your _girlfriend_. Do you know what that means? It means I'm with you no matter what. It means I'm not gonna leave you when drama starts up. And in case you forgot, I'm a Diva...I encounter drama on the regular."

Matt almost smiled. "I think you know who it is."

"If I did, do you think I would've been trying to figure out who it was for the past ten minutes?" Maria asked.

"Oh but I think you do. Think really hard. Who's the last person on earth I wanna see?" Matt gave Maria a look that meant it could only be one person.

"No. It couldn't be, could it? Why? Why come back now?" Now Maria knew why Matt had been freaking out. He had every right to. Drama was just around the corner. Maria sighed. "Does Adam know?"

"No. But, if anyone's gonna tell him, it should be me, right?" Matt asked.

"Definitely." Maria said.

Matt knew he had to tell Adam but he didn't want to. There was a part of him that knew this would be an obstacle in he and Adam's respective relationships. It was time for a major blast from the past.

_**Will Joe put his money where his mouth is and win season 2? And who could Matt and Maria be talking about? What did this person do years ago that makes them unwelcome now? Keep reading;) R&R please !:D**_


	6. Here Comes Trouble

_**It's a sunny afternoon and the Superstars are enjoying some down time before leaving for the next city. Adam and Eve are having lunch with John, Mickie, Randy, and Barbie. (Just as with every chapter before, I don't own anything but the story:D)**_

__"So, Eve," said Barbie, sipping lemonade, "anything worth talking about happen lately?" Barbie made sure to put extra emphasis on "lately".

Eve swallowed uncomfortably. She glanced over at Adam, who was, thankfully, too busy eating to listen to Barbie. "Nope. I can't say there's been anything."

Mickie raised an eyebrow. "You sure? 'Cause you look like you're _glowing_ to me."

Eve shot Mickie and Barbie murderous looks. She stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom, and Micks and Barbie, you're coming with me." With no argument from the other girls, the three of them left for the restroom.

John shook his head. "They can't go anywhere alone, can they?"

"You know girls. They even have to use the buddy system in broad daylight," Adam replied.

In the restroom, Eve unleashed hell on Mickie and Barbie. "What in the hell do you two think you're doing?"

"We're doing what you refuse to do. You're pregnant with Adam's baby, and, for some fucked up reason, you refuse to tell him! Everyone knows but him." Mickie replied.

"He's gonna find out sooner or later," said Barbie, "wouldn't you rather tell him than have him hear it as a rumor?"

Eve sighed. "I didn't mean for it to turn into a rumor. We had no idea Evan was right outside the door. On top of that, I never thought he would tell everyone. Guys, what am I gonna do?"

"You _have _to tell him, and you've gotta move fast," said Mickie, "God only knows who's gonna open their mouth first."

"My money's on either Evan or DH," Barbie said.

"In that case, I've made up my mind," said Eve, "I'm telling him about the baby tonight." 

Alex Riley was _not_ having a good day. Sure, today was pretty much an off day and he knew he should be having an awesome time with Ashley, Lucky, and Jamie at the fair, but he was still pretty bummed about being eliminated from NXT the night before.

Ashley dipped her finger in her ice cream and smeared it on Alex's nose. "Cheer up, babe!"

Alex laughed and wiped the ice cream off. "I'll try," he said.

"Come on, man!" said Lucky, with one hand holding Jamie's and funnel cake in the other, "Brandon's not the only one of us worth talking about. We're gonna make it big soon, you'll see."

"Not only that, be we're at the fair!" Jamie clutched the stuffed panda bear Lucky had won for her at one of the carnival games, "It's impossible to be sad here!" She gestured to all the rides, fattening food, and games around them.

"I'm trying to keep my mind off of last night guys, I really am," said Alex.

"I know what makes Alex happy," said Lucky, his eyes twinkling.

"Me?" joked Ashley.

"Other than Ashley," Lucky said, pulling out his wallet, "Alex loves a challenge. Twenty bucks says Alex can't beat me at the fast pitch game." Lucky waved a twenty dollar bill in Alex's face.

Alex smiled. "You're on."

Ashley smiled and kissed Alex. "Now _there's_ the Alex we're used to!"

Matt's hands were shaking. There was no way to get out of this; there was no one better suited to deliver this less-than-exciting news to Adam. With Maria's hand on his shoulder, he dialed Adam's number. When Adam picked up, he could hear cars in the background.

"Hello?" said Adam.

"Hey, man, it's Matt," Matt said.

"Oh, hi, Matt. What's up?" Adam asked.

"Two questions," said Matt, "One: are you sitting down? Two: are you alone?"

"Yes and no. Eve and I are having lunch with John, Micks, Barbie, and Randy. Why?"

"You're not gonna like what I've got to tell you, dude," Matt said, "Let's just say that a very unwelcome guest is about to show their face around the locker room again very soon."

"How unwelcome?" Adam asked.

"Like Amy Dumas unwelcome," Matt replied. After just the mere mention of Amy's name, Matt could practically hear Adam's heart drop and his pulse quicken.

"How do you know?" Adam asked.

"She sent me a text a couple of days ago. I just thought I should give you a heads up."

Adam sighed. "Well thanks for that, Matt. Look I've gotta go, but I'll talk to you later." As he hung up with Matt, Adam could feel the color draining from his face. He nervously ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He couldn't even stand to think what kind of trouble a certain tattooed redhead would start upon her return.

_**So there it is...you all finally found out who Matt and Maria were talking about! Amy/Lita arrives in the next chapter. So what does she have in mind? Will Eve keep her word and FINALLY tell Adam she's pregnant? Keep reading to find out(: R&R please!**_


	7. The Ex Factor

_**After a long day having fun with everyone else, Adam and Eve are content just to spend a night kicking back at the hotel. That's pretty convenient, considering that they've both got some bombshells to drop. (Remember: the only thing I own is the story:D)**_

__It had been an awkward few hours. Adam and Eve both had things to get off their chest and were each unwilling to let the other know at this point. They were both trying so hard not to let on that something was bothering them, but eventually it just got to be too much to bear. Adam cracked first.

Adam took a deep breath. "Eve."

Still partially wrapped up in watching _Titanic_, Eve halfheartedly replied, "Yeah?"

Adam grabbed the remote from the bedside table and turned off the movie. "We need to talk."  
Eve swallowed hard. _Oh shit, don't tell me he knows already! _She thought. But she wasn't letting on that her heart was beating a million miles an hour. "About what?"

"This isn't good news at all," Adam began, "you and I just got engaged, and I feel like you and I are headed in the right direction. We've got such a bright future together and-"

"You wanna have kids, don't you?" Eve asked suddenly.

A little caught off guard by the question, Adam laughed slightly. "Well, yeah, of course I do. After we get married, though."

"In that case," Eve said, "maybe we should move up the wedding date."

"Why, babe? You told me you always wanted a winter wedding," Adam replied.

"Because you might be getting the kids you wanted a little sooner than we planned." Eve looked into Adam's eyes for confirmation.

"What are you trying to say?" Adam asked.

"I'm pregnant, Adam."

Adam's blue eyes widened. "You're _what_?"

Eve's hands flew over her mouth, as if she couldn't believe what she just said. Slowly but surely, she calmed herself down. "We're gonna have a baby," she said slowly.

"You and I are gonna be...parents?" Adam asked, still a little unsure of what he was hearing.

A faint smile crossed Eve's face. She nodded. "In seven-and-a-half months."

Suddenly, Adam felt a little lightheaded. He could feel his eyes rolling back into his head, and then he tumbled backwards off the bed and onto the floor...

"Are you sure about this restaurant, babe?" Maria asked. She and Matt were walking out of their hotel room and towards the elevator. They were going out to dinner tonight.

"From what Dave and Alex told me, the food is really good," Matt replied. He pushed the 'down' button.

Maria raised an eyebrow. "And you're gonna take their word for it? Come on, just 'cause their from around here doesn't mean they have to know a damn thing about the food."

Matt laughed. "True. But they're from D.C., so maybe I'm going out on a limb here, but, yeah, I trust them." As the elevator door opened to reveal its lone occupant, Matt froze.

Amy's hazel eyes locked with his as soon as the doors had completely opened. She smiled. "Hello, Matt. Long time no see, huh?"

Matt really was at a loss for words. He had only told Adam about Amy earlier that day, so he sure as hell hadn't planned on seeing her this soon. "Hey, Amy," he said simply.

Amy turned to Maria. "I see you guys are still together, how cute! Ria, judging by that red hair dye, I'd say you're _still_ following the trend I started." She smiled.

Maria, on the other hand, wasn't at all amused. As much as she couldn't stand Amy, she was gonna try to be civil with her. "Nice to see you too, Amy," she said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I've gotta say, I've really enjoyed our little chat," Amy said, "but I've gotta go unpack, and from the looks of it, you two have somewhere to go, so I'll see you two around." Amy squeezed past them and out of the elevator, but before she got far, she turned around. "Matt?" she called.

"Yeah?" Matt answered reluctantly.

"I almost forgot to tell you, I'm not visiting. I've been rehired." With a satisfied smile, Amy turned around and continued down the hall.

Matt tried to shake off the encounter. "Shall we?" he said to Maria, gesturing to the still-open elevator doors.

Maria sighed. "You know what? I don't think I feel like going anymore." She turned around and stomped off down the hall toward her and Matt's room. Frustrated, Matt punched a wall. Up until now, he and Maria had been blissfully content with their relationship, and he hated the fact that things were about to get _very_ complicated.

"Dude, you passed out?"

Adam was on the phone with John, who apparently cared more about Adam passing out than Eve being pregnant.

"Did you miss the part about my fiancee being pregnant?" Adam asked.

"Oh no, I caught that. I just can't believe you passed out, man! Were you really that shocked?" John asked.

"I'll let you answer that for yourself. And besides, we've got bigger problems; I passed out before I got a chance to tell her about Amy."

"Yeah...about that..." John began.

"What about it?"

"Amy's here already. Apparently she ran into Matt and Ria in the elevator and was giving them hell. She called Micks and told her everything."

Adam's heart dropped. "Oh shit! John, man, I'm stuck. My fiancee's pregnant and my ex is ready to start a rampage and ruin my life! What do I do?"

"My advice?" John asked, "Tell Eve _now_. You have to tell say something so she's prepared for the inevitable when she runs into Amy."

But then Adam had a change of heart. "You know what, man? I'm sick of Amy's shit; I'm tired of all her mind games. I put up with that for five years and I'm done once and for all. If she thinks she's gonna ruin my relationship, she's got another thing coming!"

John laughed. "Now _that's_ the Adam I'm used to!"

_**So there it is! I think this chapter was a little long:p But anyway, Eve finally told Adam and it didn't take Amy long to start causing trouble. Ooh, it's gonna get even better, so keep reading:D R&R please!**_


	8. Taking Shots and Making Plans

_**Later that night, Matt and Maria are both venting about the Amy incident to their respective groups of friends. (P.S. I own nothing but the story.)**_

__"Wait, so you're telling me the bitch just showed up and started talking shit?" Mickie asked.

Maria nodded. "Considering that Matt and I were about to go out, her timing was _too_ terrible."

Mickie, Melina, Barbie, and Alicia were in Maria's room attempting to offer moral support, or something relatively close.

Melina shook her head and placed a hand on Maria's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ria. Lord knows Amy is the last person that needs to be showing her face around here."

"So what are you gonna do?" Barbie asked, "We can't let Amy get away with this."

Maria sighed. "Well better Matt and I than Adam and Eve, right? Remember, they _are_ having a baby."

"Well it's only temporary, right?" asked Alicia, "She's leaving in a few days to get back to whatever life she has, isn't she?"

"Actually..." Maria began.

Mickie looked shocked. "Don't tell me Vince fucking rehired her!"

Maria nodded. "Unfortunately."

The other girls exchanged a worried look. "Oh, shit."

Matt was discussing his ruined evening in the hotel's bar with John, Randy, Morrison, and Mike.

"If Adam was here, he'd be a ton of help right now," said Matt, taking another swig of Jack and Coke.

"I beg to differ," replied John, "he and Eve have had a pretty eventful evening themselves. I'm sure his mind would be somewhere else if he was here."

Matt sighed. "True."

"Dude, you've gotta do something, and you've gotta do it fast," said Mike, hurriedly downing another Ciroc shot, "things with Amy are gonna get very complicated very fast."

"I'm still lost," said Morrison, "I mean, Amy's been gone almost four years and she's been broken up with Matt and Adam longer than that. Why come back now?"

"Maybe 'cause she's rehired," Matt said.

"Are you fucking serious?" asked Randy, "What the hell is Vince thinking? Amy's good at causing drama on camera, but there's no way in hell we can control what she's gonna cause backstage."

"I'm telling you, the girls are gonna jump her the first chance they get," joked John.

"All jokes aside," said Matt, "seriously, what am I gonna do?"

"Honestly, I've got no idea what to tell you man," said Randy.

"In that case," said Matt, "we improvise. We'll make shit up as we go. Operation Get Amy the Hell Out of Here is go."

John raised his Corona bottle. "I'll _definitely _drink to that."

Gail was getting ready to take her and Stephen's clothes to the hotel's laundromat. Since Stephen was notorious for leaving all sorts of random things in his pockets—money, cigarettes, napkins—she decided to go through them. She reached into the pocket of a pair of black slacks and pulled out a small piece of paper.

_We're still on for Thursday right? Remember—room 324._

_ xoxo, Nikki_

Gail's heart sank. Chances were, that was exactly the Nikki she thought it was. Just then, Stephen came through the door, fresh from the gym.

Gail stood up and held the note in Stephen's face. "What the hell is this?"

Stephen pushed past her. "Don't question me about my business," he growled.

"_Your_ business?" Gail asked, "Like hell it is! It's _our_ business, and if you're cheating on me with one of my friends, I need to know. What's going on?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Stephen replied.

"In that case, how about I go show this to Evan? Let's see what he thinks about you and Nikki secretly meeting up." Gail was on her way out the door when Stephen grabbed her by the arm and slammed her into the wall.

"You're not going anywhere," Stephen said, gripping her arm even tighter.

Gail was in shock. "Stephen, what the hell are you...?" But he cut her off.

"Listen to me and listen to me good, Gail. Things are gonna start changing between us. You're not gonna question me about what I do and you're not gonna think you run shit around here. Hopefully you realize that soon."

"And what if I don't?" Gail asked, still attempting to be defiant while her six foot six, two hundred-seventy pound boyfriend had her pinned against the wall.

Stephen smiled. "Let's just say, you could get hurt."

_**I hope you guys liked that chapter. Sorry if it only got good at the end:p But anyway, will the guys' plan to get rid of Amy work? Will the girls be able to resist the temptation to pound Amy's face in? Are Stephen and Nikki really cheating on their respective partners? What's with the way Stephen is acting now? Keep reading:D R&R please!**_


	9. A Different Kind of Ring

_** It's a typical pre-RAW taping for everyone...except for John, who is pacing back and forth backstage and is extremely nervous.**_

Randy rolled his eyes. "Will you calm down? This isn't nearly as complicated as you're making it; just go out there and do it."

John was shocked. "_Not complicated_? I beg to differ...there's nothing simple about this! I only get to do this once. I can't fuck this up."

"Well if I can't beg to you to stop over-analyzing the situation for your sake, can I beg you to stop doing it for mine?" Mike asked.

"_Not_ helping," said John.

Melina and Maryse rounded the corner to join them.

"I'm _so_ glad you're gonna go through with it!" said Melina eagerly, "Everything's ready?"

"You haven't lost _it, _have you?" Maryse asked, saying "it" for fear that any of these gossips around the locker room could spill the details of the situation.

"Don't worry, I've got it," John replied, gesturing to the object in his pocket.

Randy turned his head. He could hear "Burn It to the Ground" playing and the fans were cheering; the taping had begun. He stood up and placed a hand on John's shoulder. "Good luck, man."

Stephanie, Paul, Eve, and Adam were attempting to have a conversation in Stephanie's office, but it was a little difficult with all the pyrotechnics going off during the beginning of the show.

Eve winced. "I _really_ have to go on maternity leave, Steph?"

"Not just yet; you're only a month-and-a-half along. But eventually, yeah, you will. Wrestling and being pregnant don't exactly go together," Stephanie replied.

Adam placed his hand on Eve's. "Don't worry, babe. The time will fly by. You'll be in the ring again sooner than you think."

Eve sighed. "I sure hope so."

"Oh yeah, Adam, you haven't exactly weighed in on the whole fatherhood thing," said Paul, "what was it like when you found out?"

Adam laughed. "After I came to, I was actually pretty excited."

Paul and Stephanie exchanged a confused look. "What?"

Eve rolled her eyes. "We'll explain later."

"I'm looking forward to hearing the story," Stephanie said, just as there was a knock on the office door. When she opened it, a FedEx man was standing there with a bouquet of roses.

"You must be Stephanie," he said, "I have a delivery for you." He handed Stephanie the bouquet.

Stephanie smiled. "Thank you," she said before closing the door. She dashed over to Paul. "I have the best husband in the world!"

Paul laughed. "As much as I appreciated being the best husband in the world, those aren't from me."

"Then who could they be...?" Stephanie reached for the card. The name on it confirmed her suspicions.

Chris.

"My Time is Now" tore through the arena and the crowd was on its feet as John emerged and made his way to the ring. Surprisingly, he wasn't in action tonight; he had something else he needed to take care of.

John smiled nervously and laughed as he grabbed a microphone. "I bet you're all wondering what I'm going to do. But I can't do it alone. I'm gonna ask my girlfriend Mickie James to please come out here and join me in the ring."

After a moment, "Obsession" began to play, the crowd began to cheer, and, in a manner that only she could get away with, Mickie happily skipped down the the ring. She slid under the bottom rope and jumped onto the top turnbuckle, posing for pictures. She hopped down and turned to John and the two of them shared a kiss, eliciting an "_Aww!"_ from the crowd.

John took a deep breath. "Well, Micks, I bet you're wondering why we're out here. And, although I know you don't need a history lesson, some pretty iconic moments have happened on RAW. DX invaded WCW Monday Nitro, Superstars like The Rock, Stone Cold, and Shawn Michaels have graced us with their presence, and to top it off, we've been on for over nine hundred episodes." Again, John laughed nervously, confusing Mickie even further; this was _not_ in the script for tonight. She signaled for a mic.

"Not that I don't love being out here with you, sweetheart, but what are you babbling about?" Mickie asked.

John laughed. "What I'm trying to say is, tonight is gonna go down in RAW history like all those other moments...as the night that I, John Cena, propose to Mickie James in front of the entire WWE Universe!"

The crowd was going crazy and Mickie's jaw hit the canvas and her eyes widened as John dropped to one knee in the middle of the ring. John pulled a Tiffany's box out of his pocket.

"Mickie Laree James," he said, "will you marry me?"

By now, Mickie was already crying tears of joy. She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"

John smiled and slid the ring onto Mickie's finger. He jumped to his feet and they embraced.

This night, on national television and in front of their adoring fans, was the first night of the rest of their lives.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed the cute ending!:D With the exception of Chris still trying to steal Stephanie from Paul, there was no real drama in the chapter...sorry:p I'll go back to my old ways next chapter(: R&R!**_


End file.
